Unwelcome Guests
by chequeredsweetheart
Summary: House and his team are having a bad time. When an unexpected visitor turns up at the hospital things suddenly get much more interesting. I'm rewriting it atm cos it's terrible lol
1. Chapter 1

Unwelcome guests

House and his team are having a bad time, House is playing mind games with everyone in reach, Foreman is even crankier than usual, Cameron is going obsessive over a patient, and Chase is just finding life dull. When an unexpected visitor turns up at the hospital in search of the blonde intesivist things suddenly get much more interesting.

Please review, it make me so happy!!!

It does not unfortuantly belong to me, except the guest who is all my own creation!!!

* * *

Chase slumped forward and allowed his head to meet the bench in front of him with a sickening crack, his teeth worrying his lip in an attempt to suppress the growl of fatigue and annoyance gradually squeezing his throat from the inside.

The pallid light stung his tired eyes as he glanced out of the window, head never leaving its supported position, and tried to gauge the time from the level of the sun. He scoffed in disdain, in Australia you could tell the time from the sun to almost an hour as it beat down on what was actually the hottest, driest continent on earth, but here, in New Jersey, the hell hole he'd landed himself in, the sun was practically invisible all of the time, in fact he was certain it only bothered to shine over New Jersey when it knew there was someone there to appreciate it.

Jesus he hated this place, he turned his head again and stared through the glass walls of the lab, watching as people rushed around with very important and very uninteresting jobs to do all completely unaware of the blonde haired Aussie watching them. This wasn't a hospital; it was one giant fish bowl, like the aquarium his father used to have in his office only like a thousand times bigger and full of bored and uninteresting people instead of bored yet interesting fish.

"Chase!" Chase's head shot upwards at the sound of his name and the throbbing that had been gradually progressing throughout his head all day reached a peak as his gaze fell on an extremely pissed off Foreman.

Chase hummed an affirmative and squinted his eyes up, hoping that the change in vision would make Foreman less fuzzy, it didn't, in fact it made him fuzzier. Damn.

"Were you asleep?" Wow Foreman was crankier than normal.

"Erm, no" Chase rolled his eyes and tried to remember what he was doing before he had crunched his brain box against a slab of stainless steel, oh yeah tests.

"Well what the hell were you doing with your head on the bench?" Foreman's eyebrows twitched into the characteristic twist that signified he was feeling sceptical of your view, and or looking down on you with the disgust he would regard a piece of chewing gun on the bottom of his brown Calvin Klein real leather pointy shoes, which Chase was had decided showed that a) he was vain and needed to demonstrate how much more money he made as a neurologist than other people did at different jobs and b) that he had bought them in the sale because who really wears $154.00 shoes to a hospital where people throw up on them, bleed on them and do all sorts of other inconsiderate things to them.

"Never mind, do you have Mr Carnell's test results?" Foreman gave up trying to get an answer for his first question from the daze faced Chase and skipped to the real reason he was there.

"Oh yeah, sure, he was positive for… Toxoplasmosis, House was right, it's parasites" Foreman wrenched the test result sheet out of Chase's hands causing him to lurch forward slightly and growled at it menacingly before storming out of the room.

"Cranky" Chase rolled his eyes and sighed and turned back to his bench and stared at the wide variety of testing apparatus that surrounded him and sighed. Why did he have to be lab rat today? He reached over and selected the blood vial for Cameron's patient. It was going to be a very long day.

*****

Cameron paced backwards and forwards in the diagnostics office, twisting her hands wretchedly and glancing at the clock.

"Cameron, you are going to give yourself a neck strain if you keep jerking your head around like that, just relax, please, Chase will be back with the blood work any minute and to be frank you're driving me nuts" Foreman sighed from his position, slumped as apposed to his normal upright pose in the surprisingly comfortable diagnostics chairs.

"She's seven years old, seven, and she has a fever of 104.3, seizures and is rapidly losing the use of her kidneys, and you are telling me to relax!" Cameron swivelled towards Foreman and prepared to defend her worrying however as she turned her gaze abruptly halted on a young man hovering in the door way, fidgeting slightly with his left hand at his leather jacket. There was something about his eyes and the quirk of his mouth that made her stop and take a second look at him.

Foreman frowned and followed Cameron's gaze, puzzled by what had stunned the exceedingly strung out and slightly neurotic immunologist into silence.

"Can we help you?" Foreman glared at the teen standing in the door but the young man just grinned and flicked his fringe. He leant against the door, smirk spreading over his face as he obviously eyed up Cameron and completely ignore Foreman.

"Can we help?" Cameron shifted under his self assured gaze and crossed her arms over her chest. The teenager crossed his own arms and raised his eyebrows at her defensive pose.

"Yeah, I'm looking for…"

"Her red cell count is dropping but her white is through the roof, it's an… What the hell are you doing here?" Chase managed to display a multitude of different emotions on his face at once, rapidly changing from uniform to puzzled, to horrified to furious. Cameron took a step backwards, eyes widening in Chase's sudden confrontational and hostile manner, something she rarely saw in the blonde intensivist, in fact she often labelled him as completely docile especially when it came to House, even Foreman looked shocked, moving around the table to the centre of the room, next to Cameron to be in a better position in case something violent occurred. The young blonde however continued to lean against the door frame, sly grin on his face and a slightly unnerving gleam in his eyes, completely unintimidated by Chase's show of shock and anger at his appearance.

"I'm looking for him"


	2. Chapter 2

Chase' younger brother Rain arrives at the hospital unexpectedly, angering Chase immensely because he is supposed to be living in England with their mother's sister. It turns out Rain got himself kicked out because he was stealing and taking drugs and got thrown out of school. He's been living on the streets for two years trying to get the money to come to the USA and find his brother who is the only person he knows might care enough about him to take him in. he and chase have a massive argument and he storms off. Cameron and Foreman take bets on who he is but chase is refusing to tell wither of them as is Rain who turns up at the hospital everyday, terrorising the nurses, stealing houses medication and driving Chase to distraction. Chase grudgingly realises he is beginning to get used to Rain, as is Cameron who has become quite attached to her peculiar little admirer, Foreman who was enjoying having someone to argue with and House, who was enjoying an in-depth game of prank pulling with the young man.

Suddenly Rain disappears and five people with similar symptoms are all admitted to hospital with nausea and vomiting, diaphoresis, blurred vision and severe symmetric extensor muscle spasms during which patients are conscious. It turns out they have been poisoned by heroin cut by rat poison/strychnine.

Chase panics and when question reveals that his brother Rain is addicted to Heroin and Cocaine and will have undoubtedly come into contact with the infected batch. Houses refuses to let him leave and look for his brother, as an intensivist he is required to keep the infected patients alive now they have discovered what is causing the symptoms. Two of the patients die and another is admitted.

Suddenly Rain arrives with his friend who is suffering like the others, Rain then collapses but his symptoms are completely different to the other heroin infected patients, however he refuses to let any one look at him and runs away, hiding in a closet. Eventually Chase defies house and goes looking for him, the two having a proper conversation for the first time in years, fully revealing their history, how he came into existence, how they became separated and what is wrong with Rain, because of course he knows.

luvhouse5 – Yay go Chase! Thanks, glad you like it so far!

sweet-haze – Thankies!! Hope you carry on liking it!! lol

Chase slumped forward and allowed his head to meet the bench in front of him with a sickening crack, his teeth worrying his lip in an attempt to suppress the growl of fatigue and annoyance gradually squeezing his throat from the inside.

The pallid light stung his tired eyes as he glanced out of the window, head never leaving its supported position, and tried to gauge the time from the level of the sun. He scoffed in disdain, in Australia you could tell the time from the sun to almost an hour as it beat down on what was actually the hottest, driest continent on earth, but here, in New Jersey, the hell hole he'd landed himself in, the sun was practically invisible all of the time, in fact he was certain it only bothered to shine over New Jersey when it knew there was someone there to appreciate it.

Jesus he hated this place, he turned his head again and stared through the glass walls of the lab, watching as people rushed around with very important and very uninteresting jobs to do all completely unaware of the blonde haired Aussie watching them. This wasn't a hospital; it was one giant fish bowl, like the aquarium his father used to have in his office only like a thousand times bigger and full of bored and uninteresting people instead of bored yet interesting fish.

"Chase!" Chase's head shot upwards at the sound of his name and the throbbing that had been gradually progressing throughout his head all day reached a peak as his gaze fell on an extremely pissed off Foreman.

Chase hummed an affirmative and squinted his eyes up, hoping that the change in vision would make Foreman less fuzzy, it didn't, in fact it made him fuzzier. Damn.

"Were you asleep?" Wow Foreman was crankier than normal.

"Erm, no" Chase rolled his eyes and tried to remember what he was doing before he had crunched his brain box against a slab of stainless steel, oh yeah tests.

"Well what the hell were you doing with your head on the bench?" Foreman's eyebrows twitched into the characteristic twist that signified he was feeling sceptical of your view, and or looking down on you with the disgust he would regard a piece of chewing gun on the bottom of his brown Calvin Klein real leather pointy shoes, which Chase was had decided showed that a) he was vain and needed to demonstrate how much more money he made as a neurologist than other people did at different jobs and b) that he had bought them in the sale because who really wears $154.00 shoes to a hospital where people throw up on them, bleed on them and do all sorts of other inconsiderate things to them.

"Never mind, do you have Mr Carnell's test results?" Foreman gave up trying to get an answer for his first question from the daze faced Chase and skipped to the real reason he was there.

"Oh yeah, sure, he was positive for… Toxoplasmosis, House was right, it's parasites" Foreman wrenched the test result sheet out of Chase's hands causing him to lurch forward slightly and growled at it menacingly before storming out of the room.

"Cranky" Chase rolled his eyes and sighed and turned back to his bench and stared at the wide variety of testing apparatus that surrounded him and sighed. Why did he have to be lab rat today? He reached over and selected the blood vial for Cameron's patient. It was going to be a very long day.

*****

Cameron paced backwards and forwards in the diagnostics office, twisting her hands wretchedly and glancing at the clock.

"Cameron, you are going to give yourself a neck strain if you keep jerking your head around like that, just relax, please, Chase will be back with the blood work any minute and to be frank you're driving me nuts" Foreman sighed from his position, slumped as apposed to his normal upright pose in the surprisingly comfortable diagnostics chairs.

"She's seven years old, seven, and she has a fever of 104.3, seizures and is rapidly losing the use of her kidneys, and you are telling me to relax!" Cameron swivelled towards Foreman and prepared to defend her worrying however as she turned her gaze abruptly halted on a young man hovering in the door way, fidgeting slightly with his left hand at his leather jacket. There was something about his eyes and the quirk of his mouth that made her stop and take a second look at him.

Foreman frowned and followed Cameron's gaze, puzzled by what had stunned the exceedingly strung out and slightly neurotic immunologist into silence.

"Can we help you?" Foreman glared at the teen standing in the door but the young man just grinned and flicked his fringe. He leant against the door, smirk spreading over his face as he obviously eyed up Cameron and completely ignore Foreman.

"Can we help?" Cameron shifted under his self assured gaze and crossed her arms over her chest. The teenager crossed his own arms and raised his eyebrows at her defensive pose.

"Yeah, I'm looking for…"

"Her red cell count is dropping but her white is through the roof, it's an… What the hell are you doing here?" Chase managed to display a multitude of different emotions on his face at once, rapidly changing from uniform to puzzled, to horrified to furious. Cameron took a step backwards, eyes widening in Chase's sudden confrontational and hostile manner, something she rarely saw in the blonde intensivist, in fact she often labelled him as completely docile especially when it came to House, even Foreman looked shocked, moving around the table to the centre of the room, next to Cameron to be in a better position in case something violent occurred. The young blonde however continued to lean against the door frame, sly grin on his face and a slightly unnerving gleam in his eyes, completely unintimidated by Chase's show of shock and anger at his appearance.

"I'm looking for him"

Cameron and Foreman looked from one blonde to the other. Cameron stepped forward a look of conciliatory concern descending over her features. Chase turned at the sound of her movement and an expression of horror crossed his face before he managed to suppress it.

"Here, test results, go care about someone." He shoved the test result folder towards her and grabbing the sleeve of the teenager's leather jacket wrenched him away from his slouched position against the door frame and dragged him down the corridor.

"What the hell was that about?" Cameron clenched her thin fingers around the manila folder, brows scrunching as she stared down the glass walled corridor after Chase's retreating back.

"I don't know but don't you have a seven year old with fever of 104.3, seizures and who is rapidly losing the use of her kidneys" Foreman raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly at the expression that scuttled across Cameron's face, a unique blend of horror and guilt which sent her dashing out of the room, white coat tails flying behind her.

"What the hell _was_ that about?" Foreman stood, fingers of his right hand twitching by his side as he tried to choose between making fresh coffee and seeking out the mysterious blonde, well both of them.

*****

Chase skidded around some random corner in some random corridor in a random section of the hospital that he was almost sure he hadn't been in before. His eyes flicked desperately left and right looking for a secluded spot that was in reaching distance before he exploded but he could feel his 'tether' shortening rapidly with every passing moment, his blood was hammering through his veins, pounding in his ears so hard and so fast he was sure it was bypassing vital organs. He gave up, yanking the younger blonde around in front of him. Chase glared down at the small, lithe blonde, staring up at him with wide, blue eyes half concealed by long blonde strands. Chase clenched his fists in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from wiping that self satisfied smirk off his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Chase's voice was low, shaking with suppressed emotion, eyes flashing with barely concealed rage.

"Whoa chill out, and how come you never told me you got to wear an awesome white coat, you almost look like a doctor" Chase's fist shot out gripping the red checked shirt beneath the jacket, yanking the younger man towards him.

"Listen you little shit, I asked you a question"

"Alright, alright relax, you'll give yourself a hernia, did I get that right, her-nee-aar?"

The peculiar British twang grated on Chase's nerves, his glare deepened and the young man raised his hands in defence and grinned in a frantic attempt to appease the older man.

"I, you'll be mad… ok, I, I got kicked out" Chase lowered the blonde to the floor which he had left after Chase had grabbed his shirt. The young man kept his hands raised in submission and backed away slightly, eyeing the suddenly quiet blonde.

"What do you mean? When? You could have called me I would have…"

"You would have what? What would you have done? You scream at me for showing up here, which I did without causing you any problems, but you're going to say what, that you would have helped?" It was the teenagers turn to be angry, he yanked the front of his dishevelled shirt down; stepping towards the blonde he had just backed away from, eyes flashing with mirroring rage.

"I… why?" Chase looked bewildered as if he was completely unable to comprehend any of what was going on.

"No, fuck you! You can work that out on your own damn time" The young man pushed passed him, violently shoving the taller blonde out of his way.

"Don't!" Chase twisted painfully around, grabbing at the nearest piece of the blonde he could, ignoring the unpleasant jar that stung his spine. He had never had the jar before he arrived here, it was New Jersey, it did things to you, look what it had done to House.

The smaller blonde slipped his arms out of his jacket, losing his footing as he wriggled allowing Chase to gain ground and grab onto the red shirt that clung to the young mans lithe form.

"Rain!" Chase managed to get a firmer grip and spun the teenager around to face him again.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" The younger blonde tried desperately to wrench himself from Chase's grip. Chase frowned as he saw the younger blonde wince and look away from his exposed left arm. A horror of realisation clamped around Chase's heart, his chest constricting.

"You…" he gently pushed back the folds of material gathered around the blondes arm revealing the scarred, puckered skin of his inner elbow and the track marks marring the flesh of his arm. "Rain, you promised…"

"Fuck you, like you give a shit!"


End file.
